Her Shadow
by HeyAndi
Summary: From the minute Kara touches down on Earth, Alex instantly feels the pressures of living up to her new "sisters" standard. Alex's need to walk her own path has her constantly fumbling through life. When Maggie shows up Alex is finally able to find some self worth. What happens when the one person who makes her feel remotely significant disappears? Sanvers! Rated M for future bits.
1. Wreckage

**From the minute Kara touches down on Earth, Alex instantly feels the pressures of living up to her new "sisters" standard. Alex's need to walk her own path has her constantly fumbling through life. When Maggie shows up Alex is finally able to find some self worth. What happens when the one person who makes her feel remotely significant disappears.**

Let's just dive right in guys, enjoy :)

* * *

It's incredible isn't it? Being a big sister? You have someone constantly looking up for you to blaze the trail that they'd happily follow you down. Having a younger sibling that's blind to any of your mistakes, and happy to make them with you, it gives you a sense of pride. They don't look at you only as a big sister; you're a best friend, a hero even. What kind of person would turn such an honor down?

Alex Danvers would.

Alex Danvers would have in a heartbeat had she been given the opportunity but she wasn't. Her opinion hadn't been taken into account. Her parents never once thought "Hey, I wonder how our decisions might affect Alex." No, they never did that.

Kara came into Alex's life like an object shot out of the sky, literally.

Alex had lived a generally normal life up to this point. She was 16 years old, thinking about colleges, random hormone driven fights with her parents and the failed sport here and there but it was normal.

It's normal to think once you've made it 16 years being an only child that this is the way things are going to be forever. Alex would have thought the same thing, had the idea ever crossed her mind. But it never did. Her family was happy she thought, content even. She would be proven very wrong in an obnoxiously short amount of time.

It was an ordinary Thursday evening in the Danvers house when it happened. Alex and her parents were all seated around the kitchen table, enjoying a wonderful pot roast when they heard the sound. The distinct whistle of a missile after launch, shortly followed by a thud so powerful it made the ground quake.

The family watched their water glasses until the water ripples calmed before frantically looking at each other, and then out the back sliding door. Within seconds they were each rushing out of their chairs and toward the backyard.

Alex's father Jeremiah blocked both his wife and daughter from passing through the door.

"I should check to make sure everything is alright, stay put." Jeremiah tried his best to make it sound like it wasn't a choice. But to no avail, the Danvers women are too stubborn for such a request. He sighed heavily as they deliberately pushed their way through.

Alex heard her mother's shock first, before clasping her hands over her mouth in wonder. Jeremiah squinted at the scene before bolting into action.

The wreckage lay before a family not too unfamiliar with such circumstances. Instantly the Danvers recognized the wreckage as being a pod, one similar to the one a very familiar face arrived in many moons ago.

Superman.

Jeremiah slowly approached the pod and just before reaching to grab one the lever Alex halted him.

"Dad don't open it!" She screeched.

Both her mother and father whipped their heads around, giving Alex a matching pair of puzzled looks.

Alex cringed. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say in that moment but THAT certainly wasn't it. Now she was going to have to explain herself, how embarrassing. Her cheeks tint a bright shade of red and she licked her lips.

"Shouldn't we uh-" Alex bit the inside of her cheek thinking of something to say. "Shouldn't we call someone to help us here, I mean, how can we be sure that it's not dangerous."

Jeremiah blinked a few times before turning back to the pod.

"Alex run inside and get me a bottle of water." He requested.

Alex rolled her eyes but did as she was told. When she returned with the water bottle in hand, she passed it off to her father with caution. She watched as her father gently poured the water over the glass windshield. After he finished he rolled down the right sleeve of his flannel shirt and wiped the wet dirt off of the glass in a circular motion. He peered through the window and his facial expression told the whole story. Alex was doomed.

Whatever was on the other side of that glass had her father feeling confusion and compassion all at once. Whatever was on the other side of that glass, she knew her father already felt a duty to protect. If his facial expressions weren't indicator enough, the way he sprung into action after that moment was.

"It's a child!" He yelled to his wife as he once again went for the lever. "It's a young girl."

Seconds later her mother was darting toward the scene unfolding and gripped her hand around the same lever Jeremiah was clenching to help him pull. They counted down from 3 together and pulled at the same time.

Everything began to blur for Alex with the last words her father spoke but within moments it was all very clear. She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them again; her father had the young girl cradled in his arms.

Over the next three years Alex would learn all about the big sister experience. Not because she was four years older than Kara and would need to teach her the way of life, no, but mostly because she quickly found out that Kara had powers that would render her "older sister" experience worthless. Kara might have only been twelve but she was wise beyond her years and strong. Alex found herself being taught more and being helped more by Kara, when that was the role she was supposed to play for her younger "sister". She found herself slowly becoming a little dependent on Kara and for that she felt resentful, not only toward Kara but toward her parents. She was never supposed to have the bigger sister role, but being older, this was her rightful role to play. And it was slowly being taken from her by someone stronger than her, faster than her, and more intelligent.

Alex could tell immediately that she would never be able to live up to the type of standard Kara was able to set. Her parents were more than thrilled to have adopted such an over achiever. Now suddenly Alex was sitting in the backseat and anything that she'd accomplished up until this point was moot.

* * *

Alex grunted as she heard the door thud. She pulled her blanket over her face and held her pillow on either side of her face to cover her ears.

"I can see you Alex!"

"Nobody's home! Try back later!" Alex groaned.

"Well then how do you explain this sad looking girl under these covers?" Kara chirped, plucking the blankets from Alex's body with ease. Alex snapped up.

"How did you?" She gritted her teeth in frustration when she felt a breeze hit her bare legs. "Kara! For the last time," Alex shut her eyes and took in a calming breath. "The window is not an entrance!"

"Psh, yeah" Kara snorted. "For commoners like yourself." Kara flopped down next to her sister on the small full size mattress. The open floor plan allowed Kara to take in the scene before her and to be frank, it was a mess.

"What are you doing here, don't you have school?" Alex rubbed her temples to ebb the pain of an oncoming headache.

"Don't you?" Kara quipped before smirking wickedly.

Alex winced.

"Mom and dad know." Kara sighed, placing her hands over her stomach. "They're really upset right now Alex, you should call them."

"What?!" Alex jolted up. "How do they know? Who told them?"

"That you quit school?" Kara sat up with Alex. "Are you kidding me? How long did you think you could hide it? The parents work closely with the University, you had to know it wouldn't take long."

"Shit." Alex hissed. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Kara placed her hand on Alex's back in a calming manner.

"I could go with you if you want." Kara stood up. "Come on I'll take you there right now, hop on."

"What?" Alex rubbed her forehead in frustration. "No Kara, you are not going to carry me back to _mommy and daddies_ house. I have transportation."

"I know but my way is so much faster!" Kara beamed.

"Uh huh, and why would I want to speed this process up?" Alex brushed passed her sister to grab the leather jacket tossed carelessly on the floor.

"Okay fine," Kara shrugged, not wanting to push the matter further. "Do you want me there?"

"No." Alex said simply, slipping on her jacket and moving swiftly out the front door, closing it with a little something extra.

* * *

Eliza heard the snarl of Alex's Ducati from the kitchen. She put the fruit bowl she was holding down on the counter with some force.

"Must she ride that horrid thing?" Eliza's tone was strained.

"As long as it continues to get under your skin, I'm guessing the answer is yes." Jeremiah chuckled from his arm chair in the living room, continuing to read his paper.

Eliza glared at her husband. The intense stare at the back of his head was quickly broken by the sound of the front door swinging opening.

Each parent snapped their heads toward the hall leading to the front foyer, waiting for Alex's inevitable entrance. Seconds later she was leaning on the wall of the archway, with her eyes downcast.

Eliza stared at her daughter impatiently, with her hands on her hips.

After a few moments of idled silence Jeremiah spoke up.

"Come in here young lady, have a seat." His tone was firm.

Alex never made eye contact with either parent; she bit the inside of her cheek and sulked to the empty couch opposite her father. With her mother close behind, Alex noted her mother's choice not to take the empty seat beside her, rather choosing to sit on the arm of her father's chair.

"Do you have something you want to say to us?"

It was clear to Alex that Jeremiah had no intentions on dragging this out. She'd have to puff out her chest and spit it out just to get this over with.

Alex took in a sharp breath.

"I dropped out of school."

Her parent's each looked like this was news to them. They looked flabbergasted, as if they didn't know she'd quit school the moment she'd decided to. This was comical to Alex. _So dramatic,_ she thought. Eliza placed her hand over her chest and Alex had to bite her lip to keep a sarcastic cackle from slipping out.

The lack of conversation became awkward. There was clearly a heavy tension in the room and her parents taking on the role of statues was not helping anything or anyone.

"So uh, I'm just gonna head out now." Alex silently lifted herself from the chair and tried to silently slip out of the room.

"Hold it." Jeremiah firmly halted his retreating daughter.

Alex winced and stopped in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eliza asked her daughter.

"Uh- back to my apartment?" Alex scrunched up her nose, seriously hoping that last comment did not just come off sarcastic. She strategically kept her back to her parents.

"And how exactly do you intend to pay rent for _your_ apartment?" Eliza's question caused Alex to physically deflate.

Alex turned slowly on her heel back to her parents.

"You're forcing me to pay rent?" Alex arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh please Alex, you're an adult we're not forcing you to do anything." Eliza shrugged her shoulders coolly.

"Okay now you've lost me." Alex tossed her hands up in defeat.

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other and nodded before turning back to Alex.

"We're giving you options, which is much more then you gave us in your decision to drop out of college." Eliza removed her glasses from her face and bit the end of the frame.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"And what are these options?" She asked impatiently.

It was her father's turn to speak up now.

"You can stay in your apartment and start paying rent, or you can move back home where we can work as a family to build a plan that ends in your re-enrollment to the university for next fall."

"But Dad-!"

"That's it Alex!" Jeremiah raised his voice catching both women off guard. "There is no third option. It's Friday, you have until Monday morning to give me your decision, or I will make one for you." Jeremiah lifted himself from his chair and disappeared behind the near basement door.

"Well." Eliza said simply. She stood to smooth out her skirt and blouse. "I suppose we'll be hearing from you Monday?"

Alex glared at her mother.

"Right." Alex didn't try to hold back her sarcastic tone now. She brushed passed her mother and stormed out the front door.

The next sound Eliza would hear is the growl of Alex's Ducati.

* * *

Alex revved the engine of her powerful bike to purposefully irk her mother and push every button she possibly could. Just before she pulled back on the throttle she felt a tap on her shoulder. Alex flipped up the shield of her helmet looking for the poor guy who was about to receive the thrashing of a life time for interrupting her dramatic exit. Turning her head slightly back she was met with a pair of dark eyes squinting through the sun.

"Uh-" Alex drew out. "Can I help you?

"Yeah actually." A female voice said firmly. "Do ya mind? I'm working over here and all that racket is distracting. Not to mention the smoke kicking up from your weak attempt at a burnout." The woman blew out a puff of air, attempting to remove the strand of hair from her face. "It's not good for the drying process."

Alex clenched her teeth before ripping her helmet off in frustration.

"Look, whatever has you this pissed off, keep it to yourself okay?" The owner of the brown eyes turned their back on Alex and made their way to a half painted fence belonging to her neighbor. "Some of us have work to do." The woman tossed over her shoulder.

Alex watched her walk away with parted lips and a quirked eyebrow.

A woman with dark features kneeled down in front of the fence to resume her work in a pair of white overalls and a grey t-shirt cut off at the shoulders. Her hair was pulled back but Alex could sense the woman's frustration with a loose bang that continued to fall in her face. This made Alex smirk.

A few minutes passed without Alex noticing how creepy her staring was until-

"What? Do I got paint on my face on my face or somethin'?"

Alex snapped into reality and made eye contact with girl kneeling a few feet away from her.

"Oh uhm- no." Alex wheezed out an awkward chuckle. "Anyway-"

Alex quickly realized she had nothing else to say. Flustered, she yanked her helmet back over her head in hopes of covering up any embarrassment that might show on her face.

Before flipping the shield shut on her helmet she caught the amused look on the young woman's face. Without another word she swung her leg over her Ducati, letting it idle out of her parent's driveway. She pulled back slightly on the throttle, careful not to kick up any smoke from her tires. She made her way at an obnoxiously slow speed to the stop sign at the end of the street before completely ripping the throttle and darting at a dangerous speed toward the main road. Looking back at the doe eyed woman in paint overalls, she saw wide eyes phase to a glare. Once again, this made Alex smirk.

* * *

Alex arrived back to her complex in no time. _See, who needs flying powers?_ Alex smirked at the thought. Her bike was all she'd ever need. She approached the door to her apartment, jamming the keys in the lock. She heard a bump on the other side of the door followed by a hurried shuffle. Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the door.

"Kara!" Alex groaned. " _Why_ are you still here?" Alex felt around for the light switch. "I've told you time and time again that you're not supposed to be here-"She managed to flip the light switch and was met with the sight of her apartment turned completely upside down. "When I'm not home." The remaining words tumbled out.

"Uh Kara?" She rasped nervously.

Alex looked to the left to see the sofa cushions flipped up, the drawers to her entertainment center rummaged through and a lamp knocked over. Panic washed over and had Alex darting through her apartment to find what was missing.

Laptop _gone._

Emergency sock drawer cash _gone._

Jewelry _gone._

 _Jokes on them_ she thought, _it was fake anyway._

Just when she thought she'd got one over on the intruder(s) she felt a chill down her spine.

"No!" She whimpered. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the desk that used to hold her most prized possession completely bare.

"My Xbox!" She cried out. "Bastards!"

Alex turned back to look at the door feeling stumped. Her face scrunched up in thought.

"How did they get in?" She whispered to herself. She inspected the door to see there was no sign of breaking and entering. A familiar breeze hit her on the back of her neck and she snapped her head toward the direction it came from.

"Kara…" She seethed.

Without hesitation she whipped out her phone texting the guilty party.

 **To K. Danvers** _: Get here… NOW!_

60 seconds couldn't have passed before Kara came floating through the window with a gust of wind.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked frantically.

Alex looked at her sister disbelievingly.

"What's wrong?" Alex snorted. "Notice anything?"

Kara scanned the room and shrugged.

"My apartment!" Alex's temper flared. "It's a hot damn mess!"

"Oh well, honestly no more than usual." Kara reasoned simply.

Alex's temper turned to rage.

"I've been robbed Kara! Can you not blatantly see that?" Alex pointed to the living area. "The whole damn place has been ransacked."

Kara's eyes widened.

"Holy-!" Kara gave the room another look. "Oh my God, Alex are you okay?" She rushed over to her sister with concern. "Were you here? Did they hurt you?"

"No… I wasn't here." Alex sighed. "But they took everything, _they took my Xbox_!" Alex put emphasis on that last part.

"We need to call the police." Kara reached for her phone.

"What the hell are they gonna do huh?" Alex pointed her thumb back at the front door. "I don't have rental insurance and there are no signs of forced entry."

Kara zoned in on the door frame. Nothing was tampered with; there were no cracks between the door frame and the door itself.

"Wha-?" Kara contemplated the scenario. "How did they get in?"

Alex pointed to the window.

Realization washed over Kara and the color flushed from her face.

"Oh my-" Kara ran over to the window and slammed it shut. Perhaps with a little too much force as a crack shot up the window pain.

Kara winced at the noise of even more destruction that she'd caused.

"Alex, you can never know how sorry I am over this." Kara turned delicately to face her sister. "I'd totally forgotten to close that behind me this morning. I'm so so sorry. They must have came through the fire escape."

The face Kara was making right now could break anyone. Alex shut her eyes and took a steady breath.

"Maybe this is a sign." Alex sighed.

Kara began to busy herself with tidying up the apartment.

"What do you mean?" She asked casually.

"Mom and dad told me I either need to start paying rent or I needed to move back home. Perhaps this is a sign from God himself telling me I'm not ready to be independent." Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and stumbled over to her bed before collapsing.

Kara's concern for her sister caused her to stop pretending to be dainty and normal. She put herself in hyper drive and had the whole place spotless and in order. Within seconds she was by Alex's side.

"Would moving home be so terrible?" Kara laid her head on her sisters shoulder.

Alex bit her lip to keep frustrated tears from shedding.

"Alex" Kara sighed. "What's going on with you? Why'd you drop out of school?"

The breath caught in Alex's throat and the room fell silent. Minutes passed before Alex spoke.

"You know," Alex let out a sad chuckle. "They didn't even ask me that."

"Who?" Kara mumbled.

"Mom and dad." Alex said simply. "They didn't ask what my reasoning was behind leaving collage."

"Well _I'm_ asking you." Kara reassuringly squeezed Alex's arm. "You can tell me anything Al."

Alex sat up and pushed herself against the headboard.

"I just-" Alex searched for her words. "I felt lost. I _feel_ lost now. It's absolutely terrifying." Alex pulled her legs against her chest and buried her face in her knees. "And now I'm just going to be a lost adult-child living in her parent's house. This is just-" Alex exhaled. "This is just not how I envisioned my journey ya know? How humiliating."

"No forget that!" Kara pushed herself off the bed causing Alex to look up. Her puzzled expression asked the questions Alex couldn't.

"You can't just roll over and accept this" Kara started pacing. "I won't let you."

"Weren't you just asking me how moving home could be _that_ bad?" Alex sighed.

"Because I wasn't seeing it clearly, this will _not_ be your journey Alex. I won't let it be." Kara's look of confidence stunned Alex.

"Well there is a slight issue with that little sister." Alex ran her hand through her hair. "How am I going to pay rent? I'll have to get a job, someone who will hire me without a degree."

"Well I'm sure the job won't be glamorous at first but isn't it worth it?" Kara looked at her sister with eyes full of hope. "Your journey has to start somewhere and that somewhere is not eating pot roast on Thursday's with mom and dad."

Alex looked up to her sister with a beaming grin.

"I have an idea." Alex said simply. "But it will have to wait until tomorrow, can you stay over tonight?"

Kara shook excitedly.

"Of course I can!" She clapped.

"Text mom and dad, let them know."

* * *

 **Okay so this story will follow Alex and her relationships with both Kara and Maggie but for my Sanvers shippers this is most definitely a Sanvers fic with a heavy side of angst.**

 **I have been completely reignited with inspiration to write you guys! I ship these two babes so hard.**

 **More Maggie and Alex interaction to come in the next chapter if you wanna see this story continue.**

 **Leave a review, let me know whatcha think :)**


	2. Monday

**Happy Friday!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kara and Alex made their way from the front entrance of Alex's building to the pathway leading to the parking lot.

"This is ridiculous." Kara whined. "Why do I have to get on this thing?"

"Uh, excuse you." Alex scoffed. "You're getting on this thing because you suck at rock paper scissors."

The pair approached the Ducati and Alex turned to hand Kara her helmet, earning a dramatic eye roll.

"Do you honestly think I need this?" Kara sighed.

"Powers or no powers, I'm not getting _my_ ass lit up from _our_ parents for allowing _you_ to break the law." Alex shoved the helmet into Kara's chest.

Clearly having perfected the "Danvers art for dramatics" in her short time on Earth, Kara sighed heavily, adding a little nose flair for effect.

"Fine but _you'll_ probably get your ass lit up for making _me_ get on this _thing_ at all." Kara noted before tugging the spare helmet over her cascading curls.

"Awesome." Alex whispered sarcastically before pulling her helmet over her slightly less charming hair style.

If there was one thing Alex would readily admit to envying about Kara, it was that no matter what kind of night she's been through, no matter how the weather turned out, it didn't even matter if there was a shower involved or not, Kara's hair always looked perfect.

Alex shook the little green monster out of her head and swung her leg over her bike.

"Hop on kiddo!" Alex smirked through her helmet before flipping down her shield.

"Kiddo?!" Kara scrunched up her nose and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" Alex giggled. "Hop on grown ass adult, we got somewhere to be."

Kara pouted but inevitably did as instructed.

* * *

Pulling up to the Danvers family driveway, Kara's face wrinkled in confusion.

Alex slowly pulled in before leaning the bike slightly and killing the engine. Taking off her helmet she hung it on her handlebar and attempted to work out the kinks of her helmet hair.

Kara followed suit but the look of confusion never left her face. She dismounted the bike and made her way to face Alex.

"What are we doing here?" Kara asked.

"We're getting me a job?" Alex quirked an eyebrow.

"Here?" Kara asked disbelievingly.

"Mhm." Alex replied simply, pulling her leg over the Ducati.

"So we're still following through with the plan then?" Kara questioned. "We're not here to tell them you're moving back?"

"Absolutely not." Alex grimaced. "Let's go."

Alex made her way to the sidewalk leading to her neighbor's front yard. Around the hedges separating her parent's home from her next door neighbor she spotted a completely rehabbed white picket fence. Her face morphed from one of confidence to a pure look of shock.

"Where is she?" Alex whispered under her breath. _Damn she finished that quick?_

"What?" Kara looked on confusedly. "Where is who?"

"Come on." Alex directed, marching her way up to her neighbors front door.

Without hesitation, when she made it to the top step of the porch, she knocked three times on the wooden door. Seconds later she could see a figure peering through a curtain behind the glass, just a few moments after that a small woman with a skin tone similar to the girl in overalls was opening the door. She kept her body hidden behind the door, her facial features looked tired and her eyes dull.

"Yes?" The woman's tone came off guarded.

Kara stuffed her hands in the back pocket of her jeans, still unaware of why they were even here.

"Yes, my name is Alex Danvers. My family has lived next door for 20 years." Alex pointed in the direction of her family home.

The woman stared blankly in response as if she was waiting for Alex to continue with her point. Alex shuffled her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. She coughed before continuing.

"Uhm, so I'm looking for someone." Alex's explanation came out weak. "A young woman I met out here yesterday late afternoon. She was painting your fence."

The woman's eyes seemed to brighten.

"Ah yes, is your family looking to rehab their fence?" The woman opened the door in a welcoming manner. "Won't you please come in?"

Alex and Kara both glanced at each other before accepting the invitation and entering the home. The small woman shuffled through the front foyer and made her way through the hall leading to the kitchen, signaling for the girls in her home to follow.

"Maggie." The woman said simply, pulling out the stools at the kitchen counter for Alex and Kara to sit.

"I'm sorry what?" Alex asked, taking the offered seat.

"Maggie." The woman said once more, digging through a large drawer in the kitchen. "My daughter."

Alex's head glanced over to greet the face of a very confused Kara.

"S-she's your daughter." Alex confirmed. "That's awesome."

"A-ha!" The small woman exclaimed. "Found them."

Maggie's mother made her way to the counter just before Alex and Kara and laid out a series of pamphlets, each with a photo of a fence with different woods, finishes, shapes and sizes.

"I'm Nina by the way." The woman extended an offer to shake Alex's hand before following suit with Kara as well. "Nina Sawyer."

"Alex and Kara Danvers." Kara pointed to each of them.

"Well uhm, Mrs. Sawyer." Alex waited for some tell in Nina's face to make sure that addressing her by that name was alright. Nina nodded in response and Alex continued. "I apologize; we actually weren't looking for fence services, though Maggie seemed to do a wonderful job." Alex chuckled nervously.

"Oh no, she's not in any sort of trouble is she?" Mrs. Sawyer began to panic.

"No no." Alex halted the woman's train of thought. "I wasn't even aware that she was your daughter. I was actually just going to see what company you hired her through. I'm currently on a job hunt so I thought I might see if they were hiring."

Nina Sawyer exhaled a sigh of relief. Alex and Kara offered warm smiles in return.

"It's our company." Nina gathered the pamphlets to tuck them back in the kitchen drawer. "Well my husband's company." She corrected.

"Oh." Alex rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what to say next.

"Unfortunately Joe has fallen rather ill over the past few months, so Maggie has been lending a hand." Nina grabbed the tea kettle from the stove and brought it to the sink to fill with water. "We're so very thankful for her help. Would either of you ladies care for a cup of tea? Coffee maybe?" She offered kindly.

Both Alex and Kara politely nodded their head in response.

"She painted our fence out there on her day off." Nina shook her head while placing the kettle back on the stove. "Can you believe that?" She turned to both girls. "She could've have had a day of rest but instead she chooses to pick up the slack around this place. "

"Sounds like she loves her family." Kara smiled warmly at Nina.

"Well we're all each other have." Mrs. Sawyer sighed heavily, turning back to reach for the tea cups in the cabinet above the stove. With the cups being just out of reach Nina attempted to stand on her tip toes.

"Here let me get those for you." Alex hurried around the counter to grab three mugs from the cabinet.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Sawyer smiled up at Alex pleasantly. Alex grinned and nodded in response. "Joe used to reach them for me before he lost his strength."

The sound of the tea kettles whistle broke the moment.

"So you say you're looking for a job?" Nina began to prep the tea.

Alex leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes well-"

"What's this I hear about a job?" The voice cut off Alex's response causing everyone to snap their head in the direction it came from.

There, in a fresh pair of white overalls and a blue cut off t-shirt stood Maggie Sawyer, the hard working-family lover from next door.

"Maggie, honey" Nina smiled at her daughter. "This is Alex and Kara Danvers from over the hedges. Alex here was just inquiring about a job in the fencing company." Nina was now beaming.

"Is that right?" Maggie opened up the refrigerator and pulled out an energy drink from the side door. She caught Alex's stare from the corner of her eye.

"Yea well-"

"We're not hiring." Maggie once again cut off Alex's response almost immediately.

"Maggie!" Nina exclaimed. "That is no way to speak to a guest." She chided. "Not to mention untrue."

"Alright fine." Maggie shut the door of the fridge and walked over to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. "Then we're simply not interested."

Nina stared dumbfounded at the side of her daughters face. Maggie on the other hand chose to ignore her mother's disbelief. She took a bite of her apple, grabbed her keys off the counter and made her way to the front door. Moments later the door could be heard slamming shut.

The three women in the kitchen sat in a thick silence for the next minute or so.

"I cannot apologize enough for her behavior." Nina finally turned to face Alex. "Let me talk to Joe, see if we have any position vacancies."

Alex nodded gratefully.

"Do you have a pen and paper? I'll leave you my contact information."

* * *

"Well that was weird." Kara sighed as they made their way down the driveway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home now." Alex took hurried strides toward her bike.

"What about mom and dad?" Kara shouted out to her.

"I have until Monday." Alex tossed back. "Catch ya later!" Alex flipped down the shield of her helmet.

"Later.." Kara half waived to her sister as she watched her speed off.

* * *

Alex exited elevator once it reached her floor. She froze when she saw the stature of a large man leaning head first against her apartment door. Everything in her bones screamed at her to turn around and get back on the elevator. She reached her hand behind her back to push the button to the elevator as discretely as possible. The green arrow lit up and a loud _ding_ rang through the hallway causing Alex to wince. The sound caught the man's attention and his head snapped in Alex's direction. She squinted and took in a familiar face. A face she's known her entire life, a face belonging to her best friend.

"Beck?" Alex rasped carefully.

"Alex!" The man's facial features instantly brightened.

The door of the elevator opened behind Alex and her cheeks tinted a shade of red.

"Leavin' cause of me huh?" Beck leaned against the door pane staring off to Alex down the hall.

Alex shook her head violently.

"No way man." Grabbing her keys out of her jacket pocket she made her way toward her apartment. "How should I know the strange man leaning on my apartment door was just your big goofy self."

"I swore you were in there." Beck chuckled. "I hadn't heard from you in a week, I thought you were ignoring me."

"Ignoring you?" Alex approached Beck, rolling her eyes before jamming her keys in the door. "Never in my wildest dreams."

Once the door sprung open the duo made their way into Alex's flat. Alex flipped on the light switch and Becks eyes bulged.

"It's the cleanest I've ever seen it in here." He pointed out.

"Yeah I was robbed last night." Alex shrugged.

"And they took all your garbage?" Beck whipped around to face her. "What?!"

"Long story." Alex shook her head. "We can order in, or I can cook pasta. Take your pick."

"You're not going to elaborate?" Beck pouted. "No wonder you were so jumpy in the hall."

"Becks!" Alex exclaimed, tossing her hands up in frustration.

"Fine." Beck made his way to the living area and flopped on the couch. "Pasta then."

Beck went to flip on the television when he realized there was no television to turn on. He looked to Alex in a panic.

"Yep, they took that too." Alex chuckled lightly.

"How are you taking this so well?" Beck stared at her in shock. "I would be furious."

"I have bigger problems to deal with." Alex set a pot of water on the stove to boil.

She made her way to the couch and flopped down next to her best friend.

"I dropped out of school." She said simply, leaning into his side.

"Oh shit." Beck stared at the empty space on the entertainment center.

Alex exhaled heavily. "Exactly."

"I'm guessing your parents weren't too thrilled."

"You'd be right sir." Alex bit the inside of her cheek.

The apartment went silent for what seemed like ages before Beck spoke up.

"I think my dad has a spare television in his basement. It's about 100 years old but I'm sure it'll do the job."

Alex felt gutted at the idea that she may not have an apartment to put that ancient television in soon.

She patted her best friend on the chest. "Thanks Becks" she said simply before standing up to check on the water.

The water was boiling so she went for the box of pasta but before she could rip it open she heard her phone vibrate on the counter.

 **Unknown Number:** Spoke with Joe, looks like we need a new inventory manager! When can you start? -Nina Sawyer

Alex all but squealed.

"Beck!" She screeched while texting Mrs. Sawyer back.

 **Alex Danvers:** I can start ASAP! Just let me know. Thank you so much for the opportunity Mrs. Sawyer!

When she looked up from her phone Beck was leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Yes?" He quirked an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Forget the pasta." Alex shut the burner off on the stove. "You're taking me out to celebrate."

She grabbed her jacket from the near arm chair and slid her arms through before running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Ready, when you are." She saluted confidently.

"What are we celebrating?" Beck asked while tugging on the zipper of his hoodie.

"Guess who just scored her first job?" Alex grinned.

"What?!" Beck beamed. "Seriously?"

Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded furiously.

Beck scooped Alex up and swung her around in his arms. Alex eyes widened and she began to smack Becks strong shoulder.

"Beck!" Alex groaned. When he didn't falter she pulled out the big guns. "Cornelius Beckham Vanderbilt!" She shouted causing Beck to halt. "The forth." She added on viciously and smirked when he dropped her immediately.

"Party pooper." His shoulders slumped. "Let's go celebrate Al, my treat."

"Always is." Alex chirped.

Exiting out into the hallway Beck gave her a playful shove.

"And now you can tell me why you needed a job in the first place."

* * *

Monday soon rolled around and Alex for the first time in a long time sported a promising attitude while entering her parent's home. She was greeted immediately by her eager parents, hoping she'd come with news of her plans to attend college again in the fall.

"Hi Sweetie!" Her mother grabbed both shoulders and kissed her cheeks European style. "Please join us."

Eliza Danvers had prepared lunch and had everything set up on the back porch. Alex could see through the window that Kara was already digging in.

"That girl never stops eating, it's incredible." Jeremiah sighed, balancing a plate of vegetables to top the burgers. "Let's get out there before there's nothing left to eat besides these onions and tomatoes."

The Danvers family got situated and without much conversation, began to dig in.

Alex ate because they ate, not because she was hungry. She was too nervous to have an appetite.

"Al!" Kara whispered, nudging her sister in the ribs.

Alex glared over to her younger sister.

"When you shake your leg like that, you shake the whole table." Kara grouched. "You're gonna knock over my iced tea."

"I'm nervous." Alex mouthed, wide eyed. She gritted her teeth before taking a sip from her own glass of iced tea.

Kara felt for her sister, she seriously did. So she did what any annoying younger sister would do if they felt the need to help… she made things worse.

"So Alex, did you find a job yet?" Kara spoke through a mouth full of food.

Alex choked mid-sip.

Eliza and Jeremiah both looked up out of curiosity. Alex stared back at them like a deer in headlights.

"Kara honey, that's none of your business." Eliza chided.

"Well hold now." Jeremiah interrupted. "Your sister brings up a timely question Alex, I'm sure we'd all love to hear your future plans."

Alex gulped down the remaining tea, placing her glass down on the table.

"Well thank you for asking Kara." Alex tossed Kara a look of death. "It's funny you should ask because actually-"

"You're moving home!" Eliza clapped her hands together happily. "Oh Alex, this will be so great, having us all together again."

Alex could hear Kara choke down a laugh.

Suddenly the space around the table became uneasy.

"Judging by the regret in her face, my bet is that she wasn't coming here to tell us she's staying Eliza." Jeremiah pointed out.

Eliza's face dropped.

"Mom.. Dad." Alex grabbed her parent's attention. "I got a job!" She squeaked excitedly.

"YES!" Kara jerked out of her seat causing the entire deck to shake. "I mean, way to go Alex, I knew you could do it." Kara's face turned a bright shade of red which she attempted to hide by sliding her glasses up her nose.

Alex snorted at her sister but when she turned to her parents, they didn't look as thrilled. Surprised maybe but not in a happy way.

"And your employer?" Eliza quirked an eyebrow.

"Sawyer Fence Restoration" Alex sat up straight.

"I'm sorry?" Jeremiah laced his fingers together, leaning his elbows on the table.

"They needed a new inventory manager." Alex explained nervously. "Sawyer Fence Restoration, the owner lives just next door."

"Joe?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Well yes, Joe is the owner but-" Jeremiah cut his daughter off mid explanation.

"Joe is sick." He said coldly.

"Yes I know but the business is currently being run by his wife Nina and daughter Maggie." Alex pointed next door. "I met them on Saturday."

"You're not going to work for a company whose owner could keel over and die at any moment." Jeremiah stayed still like stone.

"Jeremiah!" Eliza gasped at her husband.

"Dad!" Alex was appalled by her father's careless words.

Kara looked at her father like she'd seen a ghost.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true." Jeremiah reasoned.

"Well I am certainly old enough to make this decision on my own." Alex shrugged, leaning back in her chair, her attitude ready to make an appearance.

"You will not waste your time at a dead end job." Jeremiah plucked the folded napkin from his lap and tossed it on the table before standing. "You're moving back home and going back to school and that's final. If you quit school, you quit your future."

"But dad that's not fair, you told Alex if she found a job she could stay in her apartment." Kara interjected.

"Stay out of this Kara!" Jeremiah kept his glare on Alex.

"Don't get mad at Kara!" Alex pushed herself out of her seat to square up with her father.

"Oh I could never be mad at Kara, because Kara would never pull a stupid stunt such as this!"

The air in the room completely deflated. The words that Alex had always suspected but never heard were officially out in the universe. Alex could never live up to Kara in the eyes of her parents. She was to them, a failure.

"I see." Alex nodded. She pushed away from the table and made her way to leave.

"Alex!" Her mother pleaded for her to stay, grabbing her arm to act as an anchor.

"No mom, take my apartment I don't care but I will not be moving back home." Alex stated firmly. "And if I ever go back to school it will be on _my_ terms, when _I'm_ ready."

"Don't go." Eliza whispered quietly.

"If she goes I'm going with her!" Kara threatened.

"No." Alex snapped. "Mom let me go."

"Alex, please." Eliza begged.

Alex looked up from her mother's hand on her arm to her father's stone face staring at the spot she'd just occupied.

"Let me go." Her jaw clenched. "I have work tomorrow."

With that said she jerked her arm out of her mother's embrace and made her exit.

* * *

 **Let me know if ya'll are on this journey with me!**


End file.
